Harvest Moon: Unwanted
by justcallmeKit
Summary: This story is about a boy named Wil, who is, turning eighteen, now moving in with his Grandfather at his farm. What he expected to be a normal life at the farm, was instead a life with a sudden fiancé and childhood friends wanting him for themselves. Things not going in his way, what will he do next?


**_"Farewell."_**

Wil packed all of his stuff into his luggage, and then went to the living room. There he saw his Mom cooking something, and his sister playing with her Nintendo Switch.

"Mom! I'm heading out!" Wil practically shouted while walking, with luggage in hand, towards the door.

"Wait a minute, you should have something to eat on the way." his Mom then grabbed a Ham and Cheese Sandwich for him.

Wil accepted the sandwich, said his farewells, and then left the home he already got used to being at.

This decision was his, and he really wanted to go back there, and because his Grandfather asked him to.

_Clockwood Village, _the hometown of his Dad and the place where he mostly spent his childhood days. Wil had so many memories there, that he could remember any of it anymore.

_I wonder if they're still there._ Wil took out his phone and dialed his Grandfather's number. After a few rings, he answered.

"Willy Boy, you finally called!" his Grandfather greeted, sounding a bit impatient and happy at the same time.

"I'm on my way to the train station now, Pops." said Wil, while looking for a taxi.

"Good! A lot of your old friends are excited to see you again here."

Wil simply smiled at what his Grandfather said. _Some still remember me!_ He almost jumped in joy, if he was only not inside a taxi.

Wil and his Grandfather talked a bit more about what he'll do once he gets there, and some other stuff.

It was almost 11 years since his last visit at his Dad's hometown. He never thought too deeply of the reason why, but now the question is stuck in his head. Why did he never go back to that place? How come his parents never once spoke about it within those 11 years of his life? It seemed so strange that he was so busy thinking of it, he apparently already reached the train station.

At the train station, Wil did a last check of his stuff if he had all of it, and himself if he was presentable. 20 minutes left until he can board the train. He then starts to look around and reminisce about his life here. Then it dropped to 10 minutes, and then 5 minutes, and then it was boarding time.

Wil, though a bit sad still boarded the train with a smile ready for the adventure he will have.

* * *

**_"Welcome to Clockwood Village."_**

The train ride took about 3 hours until Wil reached his destination. Bored to death with the ride, he hurriedly went to his Grandfather's house.

_Is_ where he wanted to go but how could he possibly remember where it was after a very long time, so he got lost.

_What am I gonna do?! Is there anyone even near me right now?!_ Wil panicked and frantically looked around the forest he was in right now.

Tall green trees loomed over him, and sounds of the grass rustling can be heard in the distance. _Uh oh._ Wil's brain was near shutting down. Hoping that no some unknown creature will appear out of nowhere and pounce on him, he grabbed a huge stick on the ground for defense.

But luckily the rustling came from a bearded burly old man that somehow looked around in his 40's but without a doubt is around 60's.

"Young man, why are you in the middle of nowhere in this forest?" asked the old man, cleaning himself from the grass that got on his clothes.

"I got lost." Wil simply answered, not wanting to be suspicious.

The burly old man stared at Wil for a moment then spoke, "Well then, I can help you out with your predicament if you just follow me." He then walked out of the woods, with Wil barely catching up.

They were silent the whole time until they reached the village entrance, with a sign at the side that says, _'Welcome to Clockwood Village!'_ Which relieved Wil that he wasn't tricked by the burly old man.

_Thank god! Now I can go to Pops' place._ Wil turned to the burly old man and was about to speak when he was cut off by him.

"Listen, if you make any trouble around here, I will not give a second thought on beating the lights out of you and kick you out of town. Understood?" warned the burly old man, tone and expression serious with a hint of murderous intent.

Wil swallowed down his saliva and nodded vigorously to assure the burly old man, or actually to assure his safety.

The burly old man then said his farewells to Wil and then left, leaving him at the entrance. A few moments later, his phone began to ring. His Grandfather was calling him.

Wil answered his phone. "What is it, Pops?" he asked while looking around the village.

"I have bad news! Come and hurry!" immediately answered his Grandfather, then he hung up.

_What's going on? I have to hurry!_ Wil stopped looking around and ran to his Grandfather's house, and this time he asked some locals to where it was.

About 10 minutes has passed until Wil reached his Grandfather's house. There he saw outside, some men in suit and a blonde girl wearing a gothic outfit.

_Who are these people? What are they even doing here for?_ Wil's Grandfather saw him, which relieved him then he mimic Wil to come closer.

"Speak of the devil, here he is." Wil's Grandfather pointed at the direction of Wil, making the others look at him.

"So that's him, huh. Seems capable enough." whispered the blonde girl.

The blonde girl approached Wil, arms crossed. "What is your name?" she asked.

Wil thought over to whether tell her or not, but his thoughts was immediately cut off when the blonde snapped her fingers.

"M-my name is Wil." he answered lamely with a bit of stuttering.

The blonde then checked him out from bottom to top, after that she whispered something to one of the men in suit.

"Okay, that will be all. Mr. Jameson, I'll see you next month then." said the blonde, then walks away with the men in suit behind her.

_Who was she? And did she just check me out? _Wil was having so many questions in his head right now that his mind separated with his physical body, for a moment until his Grandfather snapped him back to reality.

"Are you alright, Willy Boy?" his Grandfather asked him.

Wil shook his head. "I'm alright, just wondering many things right now." he answered, confused and curious.

"Well, I guess I should explain some things to you." his Grandfather started, "About who that girl was and why she was here, and why _you_ are here." he finished, then enters the house with Wil following behind.

* * *

**_"Here's the SHITuation."_**

His Grandfather mimic him to sit down on the sofa with him with coffee for both of them.

"So here's the thing, the house is owned by that blonde girl's father and they want it back." he started, "Her father said that he'll give the deed of the land for two options. First is to buy the land from him and the second is to marry his daughter with either my son or grandson or great grandson and so on." he finished, ignoring the looks Wil gave him.

"So wait, _I _have to marry _that_ girl?! I haven't even agreed to anything yet and you're saying I suddenly have a fiancé?!" Wil asked angrily, almost throwing the cup on the ground.

His Grandfather simply nodded, as if everything was fine and his grandson was not erupting like a volcano. _This is for the best_, he thought before Wil stood up and basically ran upstairs with coffee in hand.

Wil just stood at the upper hallway when he realised that he didn't know where his room was at. Shaking his head of all the anger he was feeling, Wil sat down on the floor with back against the wall.

_Did he ask me to come here for this? _Wil drank some coffee that was still left from his cup even after running like a maniac. His mind was confused. His chest tightening. His hands sweaty. He was feeling all kinds of things yet he did not bear any ill feelings to his Grandfather. And despite the sudden _fiancé_, Wil did not want to run away, _again._

After calming himself down, he stood up and went down to talk with his Grandfather about the _shituation._

When Wil's Grandfather heard footsteps from the stairs, he turned his head to look at his now hurt grandson. _What have I done?_ he thought, worried and regretful of his decision.

"Pops... tell me everything." said Wil, hands into fists and trying his best not to lash out on his Grandfather.

"Yes, of course. You deserve atleast that much." his Grandfather patted on the spot beside him on the sofa, which Wil quickly understood and sat down next to him. "What I told you earlier, it was all a lie. This land was not owned by that girl's father."

Wil gave him a questioning look, but his Grandfather simply shrugged and continued to speak.

"It happened about 2 months ago. I was drinking at my favorite Bar when suddenly, a well clothed man approached me. He said that he was interested in my farm, but I said no to his proposal to buy it. Yet he kept pestering me until he threatened to demolish the whole village. At first I thought it was a joke, until one day he arrived here, talking with the Mayor. I soon found out that he was a CEO of some sort of company I do not know of, but is famous and quite powerful. The Mayor begged me to sell the farm but I still refused, so he proposed a different solution." his Grandfather stopped, and turned his head to look at him. " The other solution was, to let one of my blood relatives to marry his daughter."

Wil was simply silent, not moving nor even breathing. He slowly took in the newfound information, and when it all sunk in, he spoke.

"So you sold me off to save the village that _you_ live and grew up at?" Wil said, in a bitter tone.

His Grandfather simply nodded. They were silent for a few moments, until Wil broke it.

"Fine, I'll do it." His Grandfather lit up. "But, under one condition."

"Of course! Anything!"

"I get to decide what to do with my life and when I wanna marry her. Don't make my decisions for me." Wil said, regretful.

"Of course, I understand. Thank you, Wil." he forcefully hugged Wil, but soon Wil gave in the hug.

"So, what happens next?" Wil asked.

His Grandfather let go of him, then looked at him as if he didn't know anything.

_Well, that's just great._

* * *

**A/N: Just wanted to let anyone reading this know that this will be in 3rd Person, and nothing else. That's pretty much it. See ya next chapter.**


End file.
